The present invention relates to a magazine for a compressed-air nail firing tool.
Compressed-air nail firing tools, generally called nailers, are constituted by a body comprising a cylindrical head, in which the hammer body slides, and a handle which protrudes from said head. A firing channel is aligned in a downward region with the cylindrical head, and a nail guiding channel, belonging to a magazine, enters said firing channel. The nails to be fired are made to advance in the guiding channel by a pusher and are individually positioned in the firing channel, from which they are ejected by the hammer body by way of a stem which can slide in said channel and acts axially on the nails. The nails to be inserted in the magazine are joined in packs by interposing a suitable adhesive.
Fastening elements of shapes suitable to be fired by a firing tool, which will be called hereinafter, generically, fasteners have different lengths according to requirements, and for each length the guiding channel must have dimensions which are suitable to support the fasteners during their advancement. Solutions have been proposed which use magazines in which the guiding channel has a plurality of longitudinal slots which are arranged at different levels and are adapted to guide the fasteners to be used.
The presence of said plurality of slots determines a certain play in the fastener guiding channel; accordingly, especially when the pack of fasteners is constituted by a plurality of separate units, the pressure applied by the pusher often causes the overlap of two or more units inside the guiding channel, consequently jamming the tool.
The procedure for removing packs that have overlapped in this manner is rather complicated in view of the difficulties in accessing the guiding channel when one wishes to free it from fasteners that have remained jammed inside it.